Denial isn't good for the Soul
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: Sighing softly, Ichigo took in the view of Karakura bathed in the soft glow of a full moon. It was nights like this that made Ichigo remember the war, the blood, the loss. It reminded him of too many battles fought under the permanent night sky of Hueco Mundo. My first fanfic so please R&R! Many thanks to HowlingAngel for being my beta reader!


**Denial isn't good for the soul**

It was already dark outside when Kurosaki Ichigo made his way from one building to another. Using Shunpo to patrol the night sky of Karakura city. It had been 2 years since the Winter War had ended. Ichigo had fought with all his power to defeat Aizen, even going so far as to use Mugetsu. It should have meant the loss of his powers, and yet here he was.

It was still a mystery to him why he hadn't lost his powers like Zangetsu had told him, and his sword was just as confused to still hear his wielders call.

He hadn't tried to use Mugetsu again, for fear of really losing his power this time. Urahara, the crazy bastard, was still running test. He was persistent on the point, demanding Ichigo show up continuously to make sure there was no damages to him or his sword that could make problems in the future. Needless to say, he had yet to find anything.

Urahara's best guess was that the Hogyoku had granted Ichigos greatest desire, defeating Aizen without the ultimate loss of his Shinigami powers.

Sighting softly, Ichigo took in the view of Karakura bathed in the soft glow of a full moon. It was nights like this that made Ichigo remember the war, the blood, the loss. It reminded him of too many battles fought under the permanent night sky of Hueco Mundo.

Shaking himself, to not fall prey to the despair in his heart, he leaped onto another rooftop, mindful of his step, after all one never knew. Realizing that there was nothing to do he fell into an easy step, no need to burn away Reiatsu if there is no good reason to, war had taught him to keep track of his Reiatsu output.

He stopped on one of the rooftops and sat down on the side, letting his feet dangle from the edge. His mind started wandering. The war hadn't been a long one or particularly gruesome, but everyone, even Ichigo himself, had completely ignored one crucial point. He had been 15. Too young to even wield a sword, yet alone invade Hueco Mundo and kill a person, even when said person had been an evil manipulating bastard with a god complex about the size of Kyoto. He sighted again.

"Ya know. Ya are only 17 and yar still sighting like an old man."

Ichigo jumped up quickly, cursing silently. He hadn't even heard anyone coming. His control over Reiatsu sensing had gotten a little better over the years, but if he didn't concentrate on it he still has a problem with sensing people.

Luckily the person that interrupted his thoughts wasn't an enemy, though still an annoying piece of shit.

One Hirako Shinji was currently standing, or for want of a batter word, hanging upside down in thin air and grinning that irritating grin of his.

"What do you want Shinji?" Ichigo gritted out between his teeth, "Don't you have some poor girl to chase or stalk?"

Shinji shot him one very fake wounded look and mock pouted at him. "Ichi-chan, the things you think me capable of! Ya know I only have eyes for ya." With that the Vizard winked at him and shot him a leering look. Ichigo took a swing at him, annoyance and anger bubbling beneath the surface and, though he would never admit to it, also embarrassment. _Why did he always have to say stuff like that?_

"Get lost, moron. I don't have the patience to deal with your craziness today."

"Aww come on Ichi, ya know ya couldn't live without me. And I am not just here fer fun and games, actually I came to get ya," he said, still grinning and pulling his cap a little deeper over his eyes.

"Get me? What for?" Ichigo said, confusion etching over his face and brows furrowing further.

"Why? Because I miss having ya around. And ya haven't visited in sooo long." Ichigo didn't belief one word he said, but knew that Shinji would never do anything that could seriously hurt him. He didn't want to admit it, but they had grown close after the war. Even with Shinji's newfound roll as Captain of Squad 5, he still made time for Ichigo, visiting him from now and then, just listening to music together, and to Ichigo's embarrassment holding him down when he had one of his nightmares while he was staying over in Soul Society. It was no wonder really that he had developed feeling for this impossible man, who was always right there when he needed someone to lean on most. And that was what Shinji really was for Ichigo: someone to trust. To lean on when the world around him seemed to be out to get him.

His other friends had changed over time. He didn't know how it happened or when, it just did. He was still friends with them, but they had grown apart. It had started with Chad going to live in another city after finishing school in Karakura. Then came Orihime, she'd confessed her feelings for him, much to his discomfort as he couldn't reciprocate said feelings. She'd got weird around him after that and Tatsuki wouldn't stop glaring at him whenever she saw him. Ishida…well he was Ishida, looking at him like he was an insect not worth his time, and after Orihime had confessed he had gotten even worse than before.

If it weren't for Shinji and his friends in Soul Society, and the Vizards who had decided to make Karakura their home and stay there for however long, Ichigo would be alone.

"Alright, alright. Just let me go home to grab some stuff. I don't think they will let me leave anytime soon if I go there again after not visiting for a few months."

Shinji's grin only grew in size. "Right you are. If it was me, I would never let ya go again. I-chi-chan."

Ichigo glared at his singing of that annoying nickname Shinji had bestowed upon him. "Don't call me that." He snapped, for the thousandth time.

"Aww come on admit it, it makes ya feel all special to get a nickname from little ol' me. Denial isn't good for the soul. I-chi-chan."

 _God how much I want to punch that smile off his face_. And yet Ichigo could not ignore the truth of the words. _Denial is not good for the soul, huh? If only you'd know what I would do to you when I am not denying myself what I want most._

Without glancing back at him, Ichigo shunpoed to his home, entering the room through the open window.

He pulled out a bag from under his bed and started packing some clothes and other necessities. He knew that Shinji had followed him in and was watching him from against the wall.

He could feel the burn of his stare on his neck and it made him feel a little excited to know that he was being watched like that from the person he loved, even when said person didn't feel the same about him.

When he had finished, Ichigo straightened and slung his bag over his shoulder, quickly scribbling a message to his father and sisters saying that he would be away for a few days.

He turned around to Shinji and nodded.

Grinning, Shinji leaped out of the window up into the night, Ichigo following hot on his heels.

With studied movements Shinji opened the Sekaimon over Karakura River, the moon reflecting off its surface giving the surrounding an almost unnatural look. The portal opened, Shinji stood in its glow, looking back at Ichigo over his shoulder.

"Ready to go home, Ichi?" Ichigo would deny it till his death day that his heart soared at the sight of Shinji standing in that unnatural light and giving him a look that was halt teasing and – dare he hope – half something else.

"Sure." Ichigo said, throat feeling unnaturally tight and his voice sounding a little hoarse to his ears.

Without further notice Shinji jumped into the Sekaimon and Ichigo followed him down the oddly familiar path. Home. It was strange but Soul Society had become his home. A place where he had the people he loved around him. Of course, Karakura had that too, but to him, Soul Society was so much more _. Probably, because the stupid bastard lived there._ Ichigo thought only half annoyed.

They reached the end and stepped out into the Soul Society. The sun was blinding. Ichigo still didn't understand the time difference between the Real World and Soul Society. He'd given up a few years ago to ever grasp the concept and just accepted things as they were without question.

"Come on Ichi. Ya can stay at my place as always. If ya want, we can visit the geezers later, so Shunsui can destroy ya in chess again." Shinji said not even trying to hide his snicker.

It had become a sort of tradition for Ichigo to visit Ukitake and Kyoraku during his stays. They got along great. For some strange reason the two older man seemed to have taken a genuine liking to Ichigo.

Some time back, a group called Xcusion had contacted him and they, in their belief Ichigo would help them fight against the Soul Society, had told him what the Substitute Soul Reaper badge really did, keeping tabs on his every move and Reiatsu output. He hadn't minded the revelation much to be honest.

It made sense to keep taps on him, after all he had invaded Soul Society and wreaked havoc upon them.

He had been too naïve back then to understand that there was no way they would simply let him leave after that.

After Ichigo made that point explicitly clear to the members of Xcusion, they had left him alone. Juushiro had felt awful about it, Ichigo knew. To his embarrassment and discomfort, he had, when Ichigo had come to visit them after finding out the real meaning behind the badge, apologized profusely and kneeled in front of him with his head bowed low. Ichigo had been so shocked that he could only blink for a few seconds before he quickly crouched down and tapped Juushiro on the shoulder. The other captains had looked on with confusion and some with amusement, as he simply halted Juushiro in his apologizing tirade and smiled at him.

 _Ichigo stepped into Soul Society. The badge that followed him everywhere hidden under his robes, but within easy reach. To his surprise the captains seemed to have awaited his arrival. Almost all of the captains and vice captains and a few seated officers were standing or lounging on the place in front of him. A flash of white caught his eye and in the next second, Juushiro Ukitake was kneeling in front of him, head held low and eyes towards the floor._

" _I am so sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I-I can't ask for your forgiveness, when I don't even deserve that. Please try to understand-I mean-we couldn't…"_

 _Ichigo only blinked a few times at Juushiro Ukitake, apologizing to him, and stuttering even though he was one of the most well-spoken people Ichigo knew. He crouched down, not liking the feeling of him being in any way superior to Juushiro. He held up his hand, stopping yet another apology to slip past Juushiro's lips._

" _It's ok." Ichigo simply said._

 _Juushiro's head snapped up. Ichigo hadn't spoken loudly. He hadn't yelled or roared in anger, instead he looked down at Juushiro with sincerity in his eyes. He smiled softly when he saw the confusion on Juushiro's face, reaching his hand out for Juushiro to grasp._

" _Come on up, old man. I wouldn't want you to hurt your back." Ichigo said, the soft smile turning into a teasing one._

 _All the captains had their eyes on the form of Juushiro still kneeling on the ground and Ichigo Kurosaki reaching his hand out to him with a smile, not an ounce of his usual frown on his face. Most of them were shocked at how handsome Ichigo was when he wasn't frowning all the time. It took the hardness of his face, leaving him with full lips, high cheekbones and a sharp jawline._

 _Tentatively Juushiro extended his hand, his eyes still not yet believing that Ichigo forgave him that easily._

" _You know, you don't have to apologize for that, old man. Would have probably done the same if I had been in your position. No harm done. But if you still want to apologize how about helping me train? I suck at Reiatsu control and Rukia has no patience."_

 _A cry could be heard among the sea of people watching on. The unmistakable voice of Rukia screeched from afar. "I heard that, you stupid strawberry!" Ichigo only chuckled. Juushiro smiled softly and let Ichigo haul him to his feet._

 _Kyoraku suddenly stepped up to them. "So, you want to learn Reiatsu control, Kurosaki-kun? Sure it won't explode on you?" Amusement seeping into his voice. "I make no promises." Ichigo said turning his back on them. While walking away he looked at them over his shoulder. "You coming? And before I forget: My name is Ichigo." With that he shot them another dazzling smile and started walking in the direction of the 13 division barracks._

After that they had become…friends. It was odd but it worked for some reason. Kyoraku and Ukitake helped him get his Reiatsu under control and he spend time with them, talking and generally getting destroyed in chess.

Shinji had started to join them after he took on his position as captain, much to Ichigo's delight.

Without further ado, he followed Shinji in the direction of his house. Shinji had a surprisingly beautiful home, with a far-reaching garden, almost as big as the one at Kuchiki Manor and enough rooms to comfortably inhabit the remaining Vizards, whenever they felt like visiting.

They even had a veranda and Shinji had invited him to stay at his house right from the start with a grin on his lips and telling him: My casa es tu casa.

While winking at him.

Ichigo wouldn't admit it but it had made him happy. He knew he sounded like a sap but he liked the fact that he could be near Shinji without barging in on him, but simply because Shinji had invited him to stay.

They made their way to Shinji's house in relative silence, Shinji shooting Ichigo looks from time to time while Ichigo was staring into space, thinking about what staying with Shinji for a few days would entail.

Shinji opened the door and they stepped into the cool hallway, kicking of their sandals. Ichigo made a beeline for his usual room on the first floor, located directly next to Shinji's bedroom. When Ichigo had asked why they slept next to each other, Shinji had simply stated that he could help him easier if he had one of his nightmares, making Ichigo blush.

He opened the door and was met with the familiar tatami-clad room with a futon on the far wall and a closet as well as a small table on the other. He smiled, it really did feel like coming home.

"What are ya smiling about Ichi?" Shinji's suddenly said standing next to him as if he had been there the whole time.

Ichigo cursed and jumped, startled.

"That makes twice today. Why are ya all jumpy, Ichi-chan?" Shinji mocked.

Ichigo only glared back and put his bag down. Turning around he made his way to the door.

"I am going to visit Rukia and Renji and some of the others. If I don't say hi, Rukia will have my head." Ichigo said, mentally shuttering at the prospect of a pissed off Rukia.

"Sure thing. Have fun Ichi! Be back at 6 for dinner, and remember we still have to visit the geezers!" An angry red mark was forming on Ichigo's forehead, due to Shinji's use of the dearly hated nickname, but be ignored Shinji's jab and left, waving at him lazily with his left hand, signaling that he had heard him but was ignoring him on purpose.

Chapter two:

Shinji watched Ichigo's retreating back, pouting a little for leaving him so quickly after he'd only just got Ichigo to come over. He had no idea why that moron had taken so long to come and visit again, as if he were running away from something.

He knew that Soul Society as a whole was a sort of reminder for Ichigo, a reminder of everything that had happened during the war. He cursed quietly. They had been so stupid, so blind.

Letting a 15 year old fight their battles because they had been too weak to do so themselves.

He hadn't known at first, the sort of demons Ichigo had to face almost every night. Even when he denies them, telling Shinji that he only had those nightmares from time to time, he still couldn't lie, he sucked at it more than at Reiatsu control and that is saying something.

Shinji still remembered the first time it happened, it had startled him so badly he had jumped out of bed, Sakanade in hand, waiting for someone to attack him, before he had realized that the screams were coming from the room downstairs, the room Ichigo was staying in. He had rushed down, views of Espada taking revenge and stray hollows in mind. He had been shocked when he had kicked open the door only to see Ichigo, blankets twisted around his feet and torso glistening with sweat, his face scrunched up in his sleep as another blood churning scream was ripped from his lips.

Shinji had rushed over, letting Sakanade clatter to the floor and had held Ichigo down, holding him close to his chest and talking to him, trying to wake him.

When Ichigo did, his eyes were wide and frantic, but as soon as he had laid them on Shinji his body had gone lax. He'd laid his head on Shinji's shoulder until the trembling had stopped and he was fully awake.

Slowly extracting his body from Shinji's grasp, Ichigo had looked at him, blush on his face full force and shifting uncomfortably from one side to another, clearly disturbed by someone having seen him at his weakest.

Shinji had simply sighted and brushed Ichigo's sweat soaked fringe out of his face.

 _Ya don't need to tell me now_ , he had said, _but I am here if ya need someone t'listen._

It had taken some time, but Ichigo had, in the end talked to him, confessing his fears and nightmares, never fully looking him in the eye as he did so. Shinji knew that he was the only person Ichigo had told and he had kept quiet. It was their secret and Shinji would help Ichigo keep it this way as long as he wished. It had created a sort of bond between them. There was no denying that they were close. He loved Ichigo, he was certain of that. Shinji thought he had been pretty clear about his intentions towards Ichigo.

He was constantly teasing and flirting at him, and he knew that Ichigo didn't misunderstand his leering looks for anything else. His only guess was that Ichigo simply wasn't interested. But if that were the case, he would probably behave the same way he did towards Orihime after her confession, wouldn't he? He had had the chance to not come to Soul Society, when Shinji had dragged him along. Hell, they were even staying in the same house! If Ichigo didn't want to be there he had plenty of other people to stay with while in Soul Society, but he still opted to stay with him.

He smiled, Shinji thought distractedly. He smiled when he saw his room. A person that was uncomfortable in his surroundings didn't smile. And for Ichigo to smile at all was a miracle. Shinji had noticed that Ichigo did so more often now, especially when they were alone. He seemed to let down his shields, letting his frown melt of his face. Because that was what it was, a wall keeping people from seeing his real emotions.

It wasn't good to always bottle up one's feelings, that's why Shinji had made it his secret mission to wipe Ichigos frown off his face as often as possible. The fact that Ichigos face without his frown was incredibly handsome was just another plus. Ichigo had grown up during the last two years. He has become beautiful. All lean muscles and angular face with pouty lips and chocolate colored eyes that shone gold when they met sunlight.

 _Gods I really got it for the guy,_ Shinji thought, covering his blushing face with one hand. Thinking about the perfection that was Ichigo's body was not a good idea. Nope. No. No place to go to on a sunny afternoon.

Sighting, he looked out of the window and nearly did a double take, it was almost dark outside. A look at the clock in the hallway told him that he had stood there reminiscing for almost two hours. Tripping over his own two feet to get to the kitchen he quickly pulled everything out to make curry. Ichigo's favorite. As he juggled with the pots and pans he heard the front door open. Ichigo was early. _Just what I needed,_ Shinji cursed. One of the pans fell from the huge pile he was juggling and he could see it fall almost in slow motion. A hand suddenly shot forward catching the pan before it could hit the floor.

"Need some help?" Ichigo asked him, arching one eyebrow in question.

Shinji could only nod weakly as Ichigo started to take everything from him and put it where it belonged only letting one pan out for the curry to be cooked in. Ichigo looked over the ingredients lying on the kitchen counter.

"Curry?" He asked, a playful smile on his lips.

Again, Shinji only nodded. He could feel the heat rising on his neck. Ichigo chuckled and looked at him, his eyes soft.

"Thanks. Want me to cook it? And before you say anything, remember that you suck at cooking."

Shinji pouted softly. "I don't suck!" Ichigo only looked at him.

"Really? What about the one time you were trying to make a cake-?"

"That wasn't my fault! Hiyori distracted me!"

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked unconvinced. "Then what about the time you tried to make Sushi and in the end you burned-?"

"That wasn't me! I-!"

"I still don't know how you managed to create a fire with sticky rice and seaweed…" Ichigo interrupted him, giving him a contemplating look.

Shinji could feel the blush now burning on his face. Okay so cooking wasn't his strong point but that was no reason to be mean about it.

Ichigo shot him one of his rare real smiles. "Thanks for trying Shinji. But just leave this to me ok? I don't want to feel like I am freeloading after all." With that he winked at him and went to work.

Shinji simply shrugged and went about setting the table before wandering into the living room. There was no point in arguing with Ichigo when he was set on doing something. Not long after, Ichigo called for dinner.

Cracking his neck Shinji got up and went into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him made his insides feel warm. Ichigo was standing over the boiling pot of curry, blue apron slung around his waist and his back turned to him. He couldn't help but think about Ichigo living with him for real, them sharing their daily lives with one another and Ichigo making him curry while wearing a blue apron.

Unable to hold back, Shinji simply walked over to Ichigo and slung his arms around his waist. Ichigo squeaked, body going stiff. Shinji simply leaned his chin on Ichigo's shoulder and inhaled his scent while Ichigo slowly relaxed under his fingers.

"Could you let go?" Ichigo's soft voice finally broke the silence that had enveloped them.

"A-Ahaha! Sure!" Shinji simply said, redness spreading over his face as realization dawned on him at what he had just done. Gulping slightly, his thoughts were going into a frenzy. He had no idea how to get out of this incredibly awkward and not easily explained situation. Shinji suddenly realized that Ichigo still hadn't moved, when looking closer he saw that Ichigos neck was a burning red in color.

He reached out and softly nudged Ichigo's shoulder, turning him around to face him.

The view that met him made his heart beat faster. Ichigo's cheeks were colored a rosy red, eyes cast downward and he was worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Shinji suddenly became aware of how close to Ichigo he was standing. At that moment Ichigo looked up and their eyes met. Unspoken emotion coiling in the chocolatey depths of his eyes and Shinji seemed to be swept away by them. He could feel himself falling in that moment. Shinji didn't know how long they had been standing like this, simply staring at one another. Minutes, hours, days. It didn't matter. All that mattered was Ichigo. His breath that tickled Shinjis face with every shuttering intake of air, his fluttering eyelashes and his pink tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth every so often, licking his lips. Shinji noticed how Ichigo's eyes couldn't seem to focus on one point anymore, constantly jumping from Shinjis eyes to his lips and back. Shinji couldn't deny himself any longer what he and Ichigo seemed to want so desperately in this moment. Their faces drew nearer to one another as if they were caught under a spell, their breaths were mingling in the air between their lips and Shinji could see Ichigo's eyelids flutter as he was about to shut them –

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

They jumped apart as if something had burned them. Looking at each other and their slightly disheveled forms- ragged, fast breathing and pupils blown wide and frantic.

Shinji quickly turned his back on Ichigo and went to open the door. To his surprise, and annoyance at the interruption, none other than Juushiro and Shunsui were standing in front of him. The later holding up a bottle of sake and grinning. "Hey there handsome, we thought we could come visit our favorite strawberry."

Juushiro only smiled at his friend's antics and shot Shinji an apologetic look.

"I wanted to stop him but he seemed to really have missed Ichigo-kun. I hope we are not interrupting." _Hell yes, they were!_ Shinji would have loved to tell them just that and bang the door shut in their faces, but he knew that wasn't a possibility. He put on his trademark grin.

"Come on in! We were just about to eat dinner, if ya want to join?"

"If you are sure. We wouldn't want to barge in on you." Juushiro said with one of his kind smiles.

Shinji only waved away his worries and led them into the dining room next to the kitchen. He told them to sit down and quickly walked into the kitchen.

Ichigo had returned to the stove, bend over the curry.

"The geezers are here. At least we won't need to go out tonight. They are gonna eat with us, so we are gonna need two more settings."

Ichigo only nodded, not looking up. Shinji went back and set the table for two more people. Ichigo came out of the kitchen carrying the huge pot.

"Yo Shunsui, Juushiro! Long time no see!" Ichigo grinned at them as he sat down the pot.

With that, any tension between Ichigo and Shinji was broken for the next few hours and they behaved like they always did. After dinner, they moved out to the veranda to enjoy the warm night and the view on Shinji's garden. Kyouraku destroyed Ichigo in chess once again, leaving him huffing silently at yet another loss, Shunsui looking at him with amusement. Juushiro was controlling the intake of Shunsui's drinks, or at least he tried to, needless to say, he failed miserably leaving Kyoraku tipsy. The night went on in a similar matter until Juushiro finally got up, claiming to be tired, but really just trying to safe Nanao from a hungover 8th Division Captain.

"Well it was fun seeing you again Ichigo-kun. How long are you staying? Come by our divisions if you have time, okay?" Juushiro smiled down at him. Ichigo got up grinning and nodded.

"Sure! I wouldn't want to leave you to the tender mercies of your third seats after all. I don't know yet. A week maybe." Ichigo shrugged.

Juushiro nodded and they took their leave, shunpoing off into the night sky instead of going back through the house. Shinji got up from his position on the floor and looked at Ichigo.

The moon was standing high, its reflection shining brightly in the small pond in Shinji's garden. Ichigo turned towards him and their eyes caught once again. It was the same spell as in the kitchen. It didn't matter who took the first step, the two men seemed to be drawn to each other, standing close without even realizing it.

They studied the others face with their eyes, tracing every imperfection, every flutter of a lash and every shadow being cast by the light of the moon. Shinji was the first to give in. He tentatively reached his hand out and brushed it against Ichigo's cheek leaning in ever so slightly. Ichigo titled his head up and their lips were only separated by a hairs breath.

"What the-!?"

Heads snapping to the side, their eyes widened at the sight of Shunsui and Juushiro standing again on the veranda, surprise written all over their faces. Ichigo and Shinji blushed deeply and started talking at the same time.

"It wasn't-"

"I know what-"

"Don't-"

"This was-"

Juushiro softly cleared his voice and looked to the side, his own cheeks a little rosy at the interruption. "Don't mind us. We just came back for Shunsui's hat."

Shunsui seemed to have progressed the situation as a grin stretched across his face. "Yare, yare! You lovebirds could have simply told us you know."

Trying not to look at one another, Ichigo and Shinji shifted from one foot to another, blushes still in place. The later trying in vain to keep some of his dignity by pulling his cap deeper into his face. "Well, there is nothing to tell yet…" Shunsui looked a little surprised at that. Juushiro only blushed a little more. He quickly went over and fetched the hat from his innocent position on the veranda.

"We are taking our leaves now. Never mind us. Come on Shunsui." With that he half dragged, half carried Shunsui away from the two younger men, shunpoing into the night. For a long moment, there was silence.

"Really, these two have the worst sense of timing I have ever seen." Shinji said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ichigo snorted softly. "And here I thought Keigo was bad. Those two beat him by far." He directed a soft smile towards Shinji. "What did you mean by that?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Came Shinji's answer, ever so eloquently.

Ichigo simply rolled his eyes. "I mean the part with 'Nothing to tell yet'…."

Shinji's eyes widened in realization and he hid one of his smirks. "Ohh that?" he asked innocently, suddenly pushing Ichigo into a wall, body pressed up close and breath ghosting over his skin.

"I'll show ya what I meant…" With that he bent down and finally captured Ichigo's lips with his own.

It was magnificent. Ichigo's lips were even softer than he imagined. Ichigo first tensed up in surprise, but he soon kissed him back with almost startling passion. Burrowing his fingers in Shinji's soft golden locks, knocking the hat from his head and pulling him down towards him, pressing his body up against him and nipping at his lips ever so often. When they finally came apart, both of them were gasping for breath.

Shinji softly rested his forehead against Ichigo's, gazing into his eyes. "I love you…"

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as he looked into Shinji's grey eyes. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and his fingertips tickled as he reached up and softly traced Shinji's cheek.

"I love you too." It was not more than a breath, words escaping his mouth before they could really register in his mind, but that didn't put doubt on their sincerity. He wasn't surprise this time when Shinji leaned down to press another soft kiss to his lips, this one not turning passionate at all but still managing to steal Ichigo's breath away with the raging feelings behind it.

When they drew apart Ichigo suddenly chuckled, making Shinji raise an eyebrow at him in question. "You know…you were right…." This didn't help Shinji at all and only led him to raise his other eyebrow too. "You were right…I don't think I could ever live without you, you impossible man." He looked at Shinji under his lashes, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Shinji ginned as he caught on. "That wasn't the only thing I was right about, ya know." This time Ichigo raised his own brow in confusion. "Denial sure isn't good for the soul." Shinji simply explained with a laugh. Pulling his boyfriend closer to hold him against his chest and never let him go again.


End file.
